WELCOME TO HOGWATRS!
by gwluver
Summary: This is a xover fic for Inuyasha and Harry Potter. What happens when the Inuyasha characters are brought into the magiucal world of Harry Potter? What will happen when they meet Prof. Snape?
1. Chapter 1

"DIE NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged the demon Naraku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, and loosed an arrow from her sacred bow. The combined forces of the Tetsaiga and the sacred arrow caused Naraku to falter. His delayed reaction to Inuyasha's attack allowed Sango and Miroku to seriously wound him.

Kagome walked up to the inert Naraku and reached for the Jewel shards that he had. Upon touching his skin, Kagome and Naraku began glowing and power began pulsing wildly around the room.

Meanwhile in the present year all Hogwarts students are arriving in the Great hall for the start of a new year. The Gryffindor students Harry Ron and Hermione were discussing how best to torture Malfoy this year.

"We should cover him in boils!" Ron stated cheerily.

"We tried that last year, we need to come up with something more interesting." Hermione replied as she piled food on all of their plates.

"Maybe we could just send Malfoy to another country, you know like using the apparition technique only making it permanent." Harry said dourly.

"That's not such a bad idea Harry, but I don't think that a spell like that has been made. But I'll get a pass from Professor Takanaka." Hermione said.

"Profesher Taco-nacho?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Not Taco-nacho, Tak-a-nak-a. Professor Kiva Takanaka; our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione explained rather coldly, "it wouldn't hurt you to at least listen to who is going to be teaching you this year."

"Is he going to be as bad as Snape?" Harry asked absently.

"_She_ is a very knowledgeable and nice professor; you have nothing to worry about Harry." Hermione hid a smile. "She is coming all the way from Japan to teach us."

"She's a Japanese witch?" Ron asked.

"Actually she is the descendant of a priestess. Apparently her family is very knowledgeable about slaying demons."

"Well can we talk about this some more in the morning? I'm beat." Ron said and yawned.

"Yes, that will be good because then we can talk with Professor Takanaka after our first period." Hermione said and the three of them walked up to Gryffindor tower for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I know I didn't put one on the 1st chapter so here it is…I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own Inuyasha. There I think that covers everything…Here is chapter two.

NARAKU"S CASTLE

"Kagome! What's going on?" Inuyasha yelled.

"It looks to be some kind of spell. Inuyasha, maybe we should go help Kagome." Miroku stated apprehensively.

"I think Miroku's right, maybe Naraku is attempting to take at least one of us with him as he dies." Sango said. "Kilala! Let's go!"

With that the three ran towards the struggling Naraku and paralyzed Kagome. None of them noticed the appearance of the black hole above the two holders of the Shikon no Tama.

"Let go of her Naraku, it's over we've won." Inuyasha charged at the demon.

Just then the ground began to shake and threw Inuyasha off balance. Sango and Miroku were sent crashing to the floor as Naraku and Kagome were engulfed in an even brighter aura.

"Kagome!"

HOGWARTS CASTLE

"Harry! Ron! Hurry up or we'll be late for class!" Hermione shouted up to the boys' dormitory. 'If they got up now we will only be late by a few minutes.' She thought grumpily.

"What's she yelling about now?" Ron mumbled rolling onto the dorm floor.

"Something about being late for class." Harry rolled onto his side and looked at the clock, "Ron! Get up or we're going to be late!" Harry scrambled off the bed and hurriedly got himself into his robes.

Ron upon hearing the panic in Harry's voice tried to unsuccessfully disentangle himself from his bed sheets. Harry was almost out the door when he realized Ron wasn't behind him. "Ron?"

"These bloody sheets won't let me up!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry turned 180 degrees and went to assist his distraught friend. Upon getting Ron out they hastily dressed him and flew down the stair to encounter an impatient Hermione.

"Why aren't you in class?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"Who else was going to make sure the pair of you were up and got to the right class?" Hermione returned hotly. Both boys cringed as if they had been bitten.

"Maybe we should go?" Harry suggested.

The three friends darted for the dormitory door and ran all the way down to the dungeon classrooms where their first class was to be held. They opened the door to a room full of chattering classmates and no teacher. They quickly found seats and began plotting the things they were going to do to Malfoy.

"Do you guys feel that?" Harry asked in the midst of one of Ron's ideas.

"Feel what Harry?" Hermione asked.

Without warning Harry pulled out his want and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" To everyone's amazement the spell was blocked and a person materialized in front of Harry's extended wand.

"Very good Mr. Potter, it seems you were the only one to sense my presence." The woman said and gave the teen a slight bow. "You may take your seat Harry."

The woman walked to the front of the classroom and turned to face her pupils. They could all see the Asian influences in her features so they assumed that she was their professor.

"I wish to apologize, today I was a few minutes late, but it will not happen again. If I can be punctual you must all be also. My name is Kiva Takanaka; I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. If anyone doubts my credentials I hope this will chase those doubts away: I am the descendant of two respectable demon slayers, my family is well practiced in the arts of magic and defensive techniques. Any questions please see me at any of the free times printed on this parchment." Kiva waved her hand and a lone parchment floated to the door and hung itself on the wall. Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Kiva acknowledged the girl's raised hand.

"What exactly will we be learning?"

"Hopefully things that you do not know." Kiva turned her attention to the rest of the class. "Today I was going to go over what you already know so that I know what we need to work on before we plow ahead." With that the rest of the class period they all discussed the facts and spells that they had previously acquired from other teachers.

After the class had ended and the other students had left, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked up to the teacher and were suddenly tongue-tied about the question they had.

"Is there something that I could help the three of you with?" Kiva asked.

"Professor Takanaka, we were wondering if you could show us a spell that would make it impossible for someone to apparate from a place." Harry blurted out suddenly.

"Why would you want to know such a thing?" Kiva looked at them sternly, "You may call me Kiva."

"Well, Kiva… we were just wondering if it was possible to do such a thing and if it would have a practical purpose when, er, if we ever had the chance to use the technique on an enemy." Hermione explained quickly.

"In this school, they do not know of such a thing. I do not know why, but I think you may learn of the spell. You will not, however; be taught how to do the actual actions needed to complete the spell." Kiva said.

The three felt their hopes plummet considerably at this, but they perked up when they saw Kiva begin to make some indiscernible movements with her hands. Entranced, they could only watch as a purple aura engulfed their teacher. Then they distinctly heard her say the following incantation: "Tiempo Fortuita Completa!" As the incantation ended, above them appeared a black vortex from which they heard noises issuing.

"I think we should move." Hermione stated and jumped back along with the other two.

NARAKU"S CASTLE

"What's going on? Miroku!" Sango asked as they were sucked up by the vortex.

"I don't know Sango, but I don't think that it can be a good thing." Miroku replied as they were dumped onto a stone floor.

"Umm…guys, I think we left Japan." They heard Kagome say rather shakily. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku looked up.

Note: sorry for where I left off, but I think its better this way. Just so we are clear, the incantation that Kiva mutters is my own creation for the most part. Please do not use it, or for that matter Kiva either. Enjoy kiddies:)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I know I didn't put one on the 1st chapter so here it is…I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own Inuyasha. There I think that covers everything…Here is the next chapter.

"Umm…guys. I don't think we are in Japan anymore." Kagome stated as she looked up at four new faces.

"I don't believe it! It worked!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course it did Ron what did you expect? A poof of smoke like all of your's do?" Hermione spat at him.

"Well this is just great we haven't any idea of where we are?" Sango said kind of worried. "Is this where you live Kagome?"

"No! I haven't a clue where we are!"

"Dam! This is just great! We were just about to kick Naraku's ass!" Inuyasha growled.

"Bloody hell! Who are you? And…what are you?" Ron asked looking dumbfounded and looking straight at Inuyasha.

"Hi! I'm Kagome! Who are you? And where are we? Kagome asked.

"I'm Hermione. And this is Ron and Harry." Hermione stated excitedly. "And you're at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry."

"What type of name is Hairy? You don't even have that much hair!" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"It's a perfectly good English name, for the most famous wizard in the world!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ma'am, would you mind bearing my children?" Miroku asked Ms. Kiva.

**SLAP**

"Miroku you don't even know her! And she's from a different world! How could she bear your children when you live in different worlds?" Sango yelled at Miroku with a bright red face.

Mean while Miroku hade a puzzled expression on his faces and sported a bright red impression of Sango's hand on his right cheek.

"How did we get here is what I want to know! And what were going to do to get back to Japan to stop Naraku." Inuyasha wondered.

"I have brought you here. You see I am a descendent of Sango and Miroku. They are my great great great great great great great great great…"

"O.K. we get it!" Inuyasha barked.

"Hold on I have two more to go. Great great Grandparents. I have been told so much about you. This is why when I got my letter to become a witch that I jumped at the chance. Because I knew that one day I would meet you both…"

"This is crazy…" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not crazy! I just wanted to meet my great great great..."

"We get the dam picture!" Inuyasha growled. Getting a little impatient.

"Fine Grandparents. This is what I've wished for ever sense I was little. And it finally happened." Ms. Kiva stated looking extremely happy with herself.

"She's a nut! We always get the nuts as our teachers! WHY?" Ron wondered aloud.

"She is not a nut Ron she is our teacher and a great one at that!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"This is just plane crazy that's what I think. What are we going to do with them know that they're here?" Hairy I mean Harry asked.

"Well I guess we could send them back." Ms. Kiva said sounding a little upset by the whole idea.

"Well then let's do it before anyone finds out what's happened." Ron said.

"Tiempo Fortuita Completa!" Ms. Kiva said with a tear in her eye.

There was a great big puff of smoke and they were gone.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started for the door.

**BANG**

The three of them turned around and there in front of them where Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, a little thing that looked like a fox, and a little animal with two fluffy tails.

"OH NO!" Hermione said with a tone of terror in her voice.

"What are they doing back here?" Ron asked, with his jaw hanging open for all to see.

"They were here to long now they can't go back!" Hermione said.

"This can't be happening!" Harry exclaimed with a look of terror growing upon his face.

"You mean to say were stuck here… forever!" Inuyasha said looking horrified at the mere thought of having to stay.

"Well….in a way yes. But we will do everything we can to get you home as soon as possible." Hermione pointed out.

NOTE:

**Sorry but I hade to end it somewhere. And this is as good a place as any. So stay tuned in for the next chapter.**


End file.
